This invention relates generally to pushing and pulling implements and more particularly to attached vehicle jacks.
Attachments for harvesting machines are detachable therefrom and thus require means for adjusting the height of the attachment at the end where the attachment and harvesting machine become connected.
Such means are generally referred to as jackstands which generally comprise relatively movable components usually interconnectably threaded so that up and down height adjustment results from rotating movement of one threaded member relative to another member. Basically, therefore, such jackstands function similarly to the well known automobile jack.
These jackstands have limitations in that they are usually not adapted for quick coarse adjustment, they are easily prone to having their threaded parts clogged or jammed with dirt or crop debris and they are usually confined to a limited space making access and operation difficult.
The foregoing illustrates limitations of the known prior art. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations as set forth above.